


Hux Brothers Collection

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Brothers, Crying, Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Rescue, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories that I don't think can fit by themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



“He doesn’t mean it.” He bit his lip when his little brother looked up at him, blinking to hide the fact that he had been crying. “Father doesn’t mean it when he says those things to you,” he repeated. “He just wants to make sure you’re strong and…”

“He means everything he says,” the other countered miserably, peeling back the rubber protecting on some pieces of wire he had found. The copper inside was removed and he started to stim with them, twisting them idly in his fingers, refusing to look in his big brother’s face. “You and I both know that.”

He couldn’t argue that point. He sighed as he sat down beside the other, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to say. “Bren…”

“You’re the one who makes him proud, not me. I’ve learned to accept that,” he said. He stared at the twisted up wire in his hands, sighing as he forced himself to look into his big brother’s eyes. “I don’t hate you,” he added, “I just hate him for pushing his ideals and beliefs onto you.”

“…I joined the Academy because I wanted to.”

The other shrugged, turning back to his stimming. “You tell yourself that,” he said. “We both know it’s not true.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s perfect this way, Bren. If I kept you too near my own quarters people would suspect something,” General Hux murmured.

Techie shrugged, hugging himself as he stared at the door that led to his own room on the ship. “Won’t people wonder why a newcomer has his own private room anyway?” he asked.

“You keep odd hours and it’s the avoid disturbing anyone else,” he explained.

“…I wish i could stay closer to you,” Techie whispered.

Hux sighed, pulling his brother in for a comforting hug. “I know,” he said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hux’s cheeks burned a dull red as Techie threw his arms around his neck, hugging him close to himself. The restraints around his wrists kept his arms behind his back, making it impossible to return the gesture. He rested his head against his little brother to return the embrace, chewing on his bottom lip. “Techie…” he whispered.

“I won’t let them. I’ll try to talk to someone! Maybe…maybe I could talk to General Organa! Or…or maybe..!”

“Techie.” His brother pulled back then, trembling as he looked into his face. He shook his head, offering the other a small smile. “If you try to fight for me, you’ll pay the price. This is something I’ve always known would happen if the Order fell. I’m not scared of what the Rebels will do.”

“Brendol, I’m sure if I talked to someone about you…”

“Let it go, little brother. This is how war’s end. Someone has to live and someone has to die. I’m just glad that you can at least keep the Hux name alive a little longer.”

Techie winced, shaking his head. “Don’t say that! Don’t..!”

They both looked up when the door to the General’s cell was opened. The older brother leaned back on his cot, giving the other a meaningful look before tilting his head slightly towards the door. “It’ll be okay. You can do this. You’re strong, little brother.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you eating?”

Techie looks up, smiling at his brother as he chews the meat he had just placed in his mouth with his fingers. He gestures to his plate with his friend hand and a nod. “It’s called pernil,” he explains, picking up another piece to eat. He blinks when his older brother pointedly slams a fork down on the table beside his plate, looking up at him. “Huh?”

“The Hux family has standards,” the General sniffs.

The younger Hux snorts and picks up another piece of pork, eating it before sticking his tongue out at the other. “You can’t eat pernil properly like that! How do you get at the best bits like the skin?”

“Brother…” Hux balks when Techie flicks a small bit of pork at him, the flesh landing on his trousers. “Bren!” he hisses.

“Oops, now you’ve got a mess on you!” he giggles.

Hux opens his mouth to say something else when Mitaka approaches, a plate of his own meal in his hands. “…Where are your utensils?” he demanded.

Mitaka looked over at Techie, raising his eyebrows before looking back at the General. “Your brother said that they weren’t needed?”

“Argh!” Throwing his hands up in surrender, the General stormed away, leaving Mitaka to sit beside a snickering Techie.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“My brother is easy to tease,” Techie giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

She stared down at the necklace in her hand. It was made out of a silver metal, a pendant set with a blue gem sparkling in the middle of it. The chain itself was thick, strong enough to be worn under or over her uniform without the risk of it breaking from any physical activity.

“Do…do you like it?”

Phasma blinked and looked up at the one who had given it to her. She smiled at Techie, taking a small step forward to kiss him on the forehead. “It’s lovely, thank you,” she said. She smiled and ruffled his hair, making it come out of his ponytail.

Techie whined, pouting as he worked on fixing his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The greatcoat was massive on his shoulders. He idly wondered why his big brother wore such a thing, shrugging it off and placing it back on the bed. The rest of his brother’s uniform was tight and fit just a little better than the coat. Techie looked at himself in the mirror, his hair falling over his face.

He shook his hair out of his eyes and looked down at the boots. He looked at the tools he knew his brother used to put them on and he rolled his eyes, trying to put the boots on without any help.

Techie immediately regretted this decision when the boot became stuck. “Oh…oh no!” He winced as he fell onto his rear, trying to pull the boot off and failing at it. “Shit! Sithdammit!” he whined.

“…Brother?”

He froze up, eyes growing wide. He blushed as his brother stepped into the room, offering him a sheepish smile and a little wave of his hand. “…Hi?”

“Why are you wearing my spare uniform?” Hux asked.

“I wanted to see what it felt like?”

Hux sighed, bending down to help with the boot’s removal using the boot jack. “I think you look better in the uniform assigned to you. Mine is far too heavy for you.”

“Heavy?”

“Indeed.”

Techie looked at his brother curiously but nodded his head, smiling as he hugged him before working on switching back to his own uniform.


	7. Rescue

**We have killed your brother.**

Hux stares at the message for hours, locking himself away in his quarters and refusing to come out. His brother Techie had gone down planetside for shore leave and had not returned when it was time to move on. Then his data pad had beeped and this message was all that he saw.

Phasma is standing outside of his quarters when he finally steps out. She salutes, waiting for orders she knows are coming.

“Go down and find him and make them pay,” he whispers, his voice hoarse and thick from his struggle not to cry. He’s lost his little brother once before, how could he possibly stand to endure losing him again? The thought makes him shudder, tears threatening to fall.

He waits anxiously in the medical bay for any news from Phasma. Only one trusted medic is allowed to remain, waiting as well for some kind of news. He is on his feet in a flash when he receives word that Phasma and her troop have returned.

Phasma enters with Hux’s little brother in her arms. Techie is limp, his skin as pale and sickly as the day when he was rescued from Ma-Ma. It takes all of Hux’s willpower not to take Techie from her arms and hug him tight to his chest. Instead he stands back as the medic takes control, tending to Techie as she documents his injuries. His fingers were each broken. He was beaten all over, bruises black and blue and spreading.

Hux stays with his brother. He sits and watches nervously as he sleeps, bacta soaked bandages wrapped around his body. He finally allows himself to burst into tears when Techie opens his eyes, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Brother..?” Techie lies still as his big brother gently pulls him into his arms, sobbing against his neck. “Brother, it’ll be okay…”

Hux promises never to let his little brother out of his sight again.


	8. Chapter 8

He wrinkled his nose a little as he watched the way his brother's eyes followed after Kylo Ren. He took this moment to choose the last of the chocolate tea cakes, plucking it between two fingers and setting it down onto his little plate. "Why him?" he asked, forcing his brother back into reality.

"Hm?"

"He's mean and angry all the time," Techie explained, cutting his cake in four even pieces.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brother, I know that you're sleeping with Kylo Ren." He watched the way his big brother's eyes widened in horror and he giggled, shaking his head. "I'm your brother," he reminded him.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one," he lied.

Hux seemed to relax at this, nodding his head. "I find him...interesting."

"Is that all it takes for you?" Techie teased. He smiled when his brother shot him a glare, eating one of his pieces of cake.


	9. Chapter 9

He frowned when his eyes caught sight of a mark on the side of his little brother’s neck. Wordlessly Hux reached out, lowering the collar of his brother’s gray uniform to reveal the tattoo fully. “...Why did you not tell me about this?” he asked softly, allowing one finger to brush over the ink.

Techie blushed, unable to look at his big brother. “I was ashamed,” he whispered.

Hux was silent, looking at his brother’s sad face. “I can have it removed if you wish,” he said.

“I don’t want to waste your time, brother.”

“Do you want it gone?”

Techie hesitated but eventually he nodded his head. “Please,” he said.

“Then it shall be done.” Hux blinked as Techie hugged him tightly, burying his face against his chest. He smiled, hugging his little brother close.


	10. Chapter 10

He could see that his brother was becoming nervous. He sighed to himself, watching as his little brother tried and failed to hide the way his fingers trembled, fidgeting with the bottom of his tunic as his eyes focused and unfocused during the video announcement from Snoke. Snoke had decided to address every member of the Order at once, sending out a filmed message and broadcasting it everywhere.

Techie didn't like what Snoke was saying. He spoke of subjugation. He spoke of crushing the New Republic and the Resistance together. He spoke about bringing back old glories and the old ways. He spoke about strength through force and might.

It reminded him of Ma-Ma and the Judges.

Quietly Hux reached out, letting his fingers brush against Techie's. He watched from the corner of his eye as Techie slowly started to relax, smiling to himself as the other took his hand into his own. He knew that his brother still needed time to see the good the First Order would do. He was willing to wait for as long as it took for Techie to understand.


	11. Ice Cream

He wrinkled his nose as he watched the cone his brother chose from the vendor, paying for it with First Order credits. Techie shook his head and ran his tongue over the top of his own ice cream, enjoying the taste of his own lemon flavored ice cream. “I never liked that flavor,” he mumbled into his frozen treat. He watched as his big brother responded by taking a long lick of his own cone, giggling as he shook his head at him. “Don't you think it's silly?” he asked.

“Silly? Why?” Hux asked.

“Well you're a ginger,” Techie reminded him.

“We both are,” Hux sniffed.

“And you like strawberry ice cream.”

“So?”

Techie just giggled and shook his head. “And then there's your workout clothes...”

“The workouts I perform are perfect for the kind of body type and strength I need,” Hux said a little too quickly, shooting his little brother a look.

His brother just smiled at him, offering some of his own ice cream cone as a peace offering. He watched as his big brother sighed but soon relented, leaning forward to take a small lick of the treat. “You're very weird,” he said.

Hux gave him a dry look, “apparently.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Mitaka watched as Techie made up his cup of tea, shaking his head a little at the large amount of milk and sugar the other added to it. He sipped his own as he waited, a single cube of sugar having been added to his own and nothing else. “Have you always taken it like that?” he asked.

“Like that?” Techie asked.

“Like a child?” He laughed and held up an arm to defend himself, allowing the other to punch his arm in revenge.

Techie pouted and sat back in his chair, holding his cup between his hands. “My brother takes his tea the same way,” he said.

“Really?” Mitaka asked in surprise.

“Really!” Techie chirped.

“I don't think I could ever imagine the General being fond of anything sweet,” he confessed.

He laughed, taking a sip of his tea before saying, “my brother has a deep love for sweet things. He has always been that way. He was always sneaking sweets away for us to share when father and mother were gone. He adores sweet things. Just watch him the next time he makes himself a cup of tea.”

* * *

“Why are we sitting here?” Phasma asked.

“Techie told me something interesting about his brother and I want to see if it's true,” Mitaka explained with a shrug.

“That's...” She blinked underneath her helmet when Mitaka held up a hand for her silence. She rolled her eyes but obeyed, watching as Hux entered the mess hall and went straight for the small tea making station. He chose the usual strong black tea that Techie also favored, placing the leaves into a cup before adding hot water and letting it steep.

“Wait for it...” Mitaka whispered.

“This is stupid,” Phasma muttered. She watched however as Hux started to pour milk into his tea, blinking a little at the large amount. Sugar was added next and her eyes widened, wondering if he could even taste the tea after such a large amount was added.

Mitaka waited for Hux to leave before blurting out, “I can't believe Techie wasn't lying!”

 


	13. Pirate Au

The Captain of the Finalizer spares only a minor glance when the door to his cabin opens. “What brings you to me, brother?” he asked, turning back to his maps and compass. “I have instructed Mitaka to keep our ship on the course you saw for us in the stars, has something changed?”

“No, nothing has changed,” Techie promised as he approached his brother.

Hux smiled at him then. “Wishing to keep me company?” he asked.

“I must ask something very important of you,” he said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I wish to have a matelot,” Techie announced.

“A matelot?” Hux frowned, pulling up a chair to sit down at his desk now, considering his brother's request. “Brother, do you have someone in mind for such a thing?”

“I do.”

“Who?”

“Matthew.”

“Absolutely not!” Hux shouted.

“Brother...”

“I've had to keel-haul him! I've had to flog him! He has anger issues and is just...if he were not skilled at repairing my ship he would have been thrown overboard long ago!” Hux huffed.

“I love him.”

“Why?”

Techie blushed, bowing his head as he toyed with the bottom of his jerkin. “I just do,” he murmured.

The pirate captain noted the way his brother's lower lip started to tremble and he rolled his eyes, groaning as he soon found himself giving in. “Very well! Bring him to me and I will write up the accords between you both.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Techie sat sadly in the mess hall, staring down at his meal that had gone cold hours ago. He looked up briefly when he heard someone approach, lowering his gaze again as Mitaka and Phasma sat on either side of him. “Hi…”

“He didn’t show up again?” Mitaka asked.

“No…”

“He’s been more busy lately,” Phasma hummed, frowning under her helmet as she pulled away the cold tray of food. “I am sure he did not mean to leave you like this again.”

“Yeah…”

Phasma and Mitaka shared a look between each other and they pressed themselves against Techie a little more, giving him a comforting amount of pressure. “Do you want to come with us and watch some holos?” Mitaka offered. He smiled a little when Techie nodded and he stood up, taking him by the hand and leading him to their shared bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

For a moment he thought that perhaps his eyes were malfunctioning. He blinked, letting them click and whir in adjustment before looking again. He gasped when he saw the slight movement again and he immediately grabbed Mitaka by the sleeve. “Look!”

Dopheld yelped as he was tugged along, struggling not to fall over as he was brought to a small hole in the ground. “Techie, your brother said he wanted this to be a quick mission…”

“Look!” 

He sighed but looked. He gasped as a brown and white bird suddenly ran out of the hole, glaring up at the pair fiercely despite its small size. “What…is it?” he asked.

“An owl! I’ve only seen them in holos!” Techie whispered in awe. He laughed as the owl ran up to them before suddenly turning back around, diving back into its hole. “So small!”

Mitaka could only laugh and nod his head in agreement.


	16. Drunk

Matt watched as Techie wobbled into their shared quarters. He raised an eyebrow, frowning as he stumbled and bumped into a wall. “Techie?” The redhead grunted and fell into a chair, giggling to himself. “Are you drunk?”

“My brother found some Arkanis wine! We shared it for supper!” Techie announced happily, throwing his hands into the air.

“The whole bottle?”

“Yeah!”

He could only laugh, shaking his head as Techie tried to decode the mystery of his shoes.


End file.
